Hagakure Bowl
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: Cerita pendek yang terjadi di sebuah tempat kecil nan ramai bersama sebuah mangkuk ramen hangat di pinggiran kota Iwatodai—berisi pairing utama dan sampingan favorit saya sepanjang P3, R&R?  edited, Kenji/Rio only


**Disclaimer: **Shin Megami Tensei : Persona 3/Persona 3 FES/Persona 3 Portable adalah royalti milik ATLUS. Saya sebagai fans berat MegaTen series hanya bisa punya kaset game dan keinginan untuk membuat pairing *plak*

**Warning: **Fanfic ini mungkin mengandung OOC, typo atau berbagai human error lainnya, jadi maafkan saya.

/

**Genre: **Romance/Drama...yah, genre bisa berganti-ganti, jadi saya tulis saja 'Romance' yang paling utama.

**Rating: **Teen/PG-13~ PG-15

**Summary: **Kumpulan cerita pendek yang terjadi di sebuah tempat kecil nan ramai bersama sebuah mangkuk ramen hangat di pinggiran kota Iwatodai—berisi pairing utama dan sampingan favorit saya sepanjang P3, R&R?

**Forewords: **Ya, oke, fanfic ini akan saya kerjakan sesuai _mood. _Kenapa? Karena saya kebanyakan punya fanfic yang musti selesai, lain hari ini saya lanjutkan kok, heheh. Nanti di akhir cerita pembaca boleh memilih pairing apa yang akan ditampilkan di chapter berikutnya—sesuai suara terbanyak sih~ Ini salah satu usaha saya untuk membuat fic romens yang tentu saja...EPIC FAIL.

Pairing pertama, saya memilih **MINOR PAIRING YANG ADA DI P3P**, yosh! Mari lanjutkan!

* * *

><p><strong>Hagakure Bowl<strong>

Kuroi-Oneesan (c) 2011

* * *

><p><strong>A.<strong> Magician x Chariot = Tomochika Kenji x Iwasaki Rio

2010, bulan Februari,

Suatu sore di satu-satunya sekolah terkenal di Port Island, Gekkoukan High. Sekolah megah swasta itu sangat terbuka untuk umum walaupun tampak dari luar sebagai oasis di padang pasir. Sekolah itu terbagi-bagi oleh banyak gedung, dan pada hari itu setiap sore rutinitas yang siswa-siswi sekolah akrabi adalah mengikuti kegiatan klub.

Gedung olahraga SMU, Gymnasium,

Tampak klub voli putri masih asyik memakai ruangan. Mereka masih berlari dengan riang, melakukan sedikit _game_ dan melatih ketangkasan, begitulah klub olahraga, bukan? Walaupun pengawas klub tersebut sudah pergi entah kemana, mereka masih semangat berlatih—tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan dari Kanou Emiri, guru yang harusnya menjadi pengawas tapi tak tahu sama sekali tentang voli, sungguh konyol.

Di tepi ruangan, seorang siswi berambut hitam dengan rambutnya yang dikuncir kuda dengan semangat memberikan menu latihan—ya, dia adalah pemimpin dari regu kelas 2—ia bernama Iwasaki Rio, gadis tegas dengan perawakan serius. Tak lupa ia dikelilingi teman-temannya dan juga seorang siswi berambut merah kecoklatan yang ikut memberi aura semangat, ia adalah Nagisa Kaori, salah satu teman baik Rio.

"Hei~ Rioooo~" panggil siswi berkulit hitam dari luar ruangan yang mengenakan tracksuit—ia adalah Nishiwaki Yuko, manager klub renang putra. "Kalian semua ada waktu?"

"Hm? Ada apa, Yuko?" ucap siswi berambut hitam itu.

"Hari ini kami dari klub putri sudah setuju untuk mengadakan _goukon _di Mandragora, kau mau ikut juga?"

Sekedar kamus, _goukon_ berarti Blind Date. Awalnya Rio sangat benci hal itu, tetapi semenjak ia mengetahui perasaan cintanya terhadap teman kecilnya—murid sekelas Kaori, Tomochika Kenji—beberapa saat lalu, perasaannya jadi melunak dan ia dapat menerima masukan dari orang lain dengan tenang.

"...Boleh saja sih, lagipula latihan hari ini sudah selesai," ucap Rio tanpa berpikir panjang. Murid lain di gym bersorak.

"Tumben kau mau ikut, tidak apa-apa?" ucap Kaori dengan nada peduli.

"Tidak masalah, Kaori. Lagipula Kenji kan sudah bersama Kanou-sensei jadi mungkin aku bisa mencari yang la—"

"Oi, Riooooo!"

"Ooh panjang umurnya!" bisik murid lain ketika melihat sosok cowok dengan seragam Gekkoukan masuk ke dalam gym dengan tampang santainya—itulah Kenji, cowok yang tak ada gubahannya dengan badut kelas 2-F yang bernama Iori Junpei, bedanya, Kenji tertarik dengan wanita yang lebih tua—sebuah halangan besar bagi cinta Rio—walaupun sama-sama _hentai _-nya seperti Junpei.

"Ada apa lagi, Kenji? Kau mau aku mengajari PR-mu?" Rio mendengus dengan...nada-nada tsundere?

"Bingo! Kau sudah bisa menebaknya ya, haha!" Kenji bersiul.

"Apa imbalannya, Hagakura Special lagi?" pinta cewek itu.

"Ya terserahlah~ yang penting kau mau membantuku!" cowok itu berharap-harap.

"Ya, ya, tunggu saja di perpustakaan, nanti aku akan menyusul."

Setelah cowok itu pergi dari tempatnya, siswi-siswi mulai mengerubungi Rio.

"...Berjuang ya, Rio!" seru Kaori dan Yuko.

"A—A, Apaan sih..." Rio membuang muka.

"Rio, targetmu suda di depan mata! Ini kesempatan!" seru teriakan murid lain.

"Ayo, ayo Rio! Rebut Kenji-mu dari Kanou-sensei!" pekik suara lain.

"Su-sudahlah! Kan aku sudah merelakan dia dengan Kanou-sensei—"

"RIO! RIO!"

Encore-encore itu tetap berlangsung sesampai gadis itu keluar dari gym dengan wajah memerah penuh malu. Apa yang mereka bilang ada benarnya, menurut Rio. Karena ia belum pernah mengutarakan perasaan yang sebenarnya pada cowok itu, hanya sebatas teman kecil. Ya, teman...

Ah, bukan itu.

Rio pernah bertanya pendapat Kenji tentang dirinya, dan itu dijawab dengan 'kau seperti ramen'—itu saja sudah membuatnya bahagia.

Tapi...

Ia tidak ingin hubungannya dengan Kenji berakhir atau tidak bersambut.

/

Setelah mati-matian mengajari Matematika, dua orang itu pergi dari perpustakaan dan sesegera mengambil monorail ke arah Iwatodai Strip Mall. Sesuai janji, ramen Hagakure Spesial seusai pekerjaan. Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan di kursi belakang, bersama dengan guyonan yang dari tadi Kenji lontarkan sepanjang jalan.

"Oh ya, aku mau cerita sesuatu," ucap Kenji mendadak dengan nada serius.

"Hm, apa?"

"...Nanti saja di Hagakure,"

/

Saat mereka menikmati semangkuk ramen spesial, entah kenapa udara sekitar menjadi berat, semakin berat di tiap seruputan kuah dan sumpitan mie yang mereka berdua lakukan.

"Jadi, Rio..." Kenji memelankan suaranya ketika ia menaruh sumpitnya disebelah mangkuknya. "...Kanou-sensei...ia cuma menggunakanku,"

Seketika itu pupil Rio melebar, sampai sumpit yang ia pegan jatuh ke dalam mangkuk. "E...Eh?"

"Ia akan pindah ke Kyoto bersama calon suaminya," lanjut cowok itu. "Hmph, aku cowok bodoh, eh?"

"...Kenji," Rio merasa lidahnya getir.

"Harusnya aku sadar dia cuma baik luarnya saja, seperti Minato sering bilang, sama seperi Kaori-chan sering ingatkan..." ia menghela nafas. "Cinta itu memang berat dan bodoh,"

"...A..."

Ada kesempatan, tetapi lidah gadis itu membeku, tidak bisa bicara apa-apa.

"Tapi aku yakin aku masih bisa menemukan orang lain yang lebih baik dari wanita busuk itu," ucapnya tegas.

Seraya mengumpulkan keberanian, ia berusaha mengontrol emosi yang meledak-ledak dalam dirinya.

"Kenji,"

"...Hm...? Kenapa, Rio? Daritadi sepertinya kau ingin bicara sesuatu," Kenji menaikkan alisnya. "Akhir-akhir ini kau jadi aneh, kau tahu itu?"

"Ba, bagaimana kalau ada gadis lain yang menyukaimu?"

"Hmm? Entahlah," ia kembali nyengir. "Aku lebih suka wanita yang lebih tua, kau sudah tahu, kan? Mungkin saja kalau orang itu seumuran atau bahkan lebih muda, akan kutolak,"

"O...Oh," gadis itu kembali urung dengan semangatnya.

"Memangnya ada yang mau menyukaiku, lagipula? Haha!" tawa Kenji. "Cewek bodoh mana yang suka cowok bodoh seperti ini~"

"Ada," Rio menyela. "Aku."

Hening.

"...Kau...suka...aku?" Kenji mengeja. "HAHAHAHA! KAU PINTAR BERCANDA YA RIO!"

"Aku serius, Kenji," pipinya bersemu merah, dan makin merah merayap ke seluruh permukaan wajah. Serius, marah, tapi senanng bercampur satu. "Aku. Serius."

"...Jangan bohong, kawan. Kau punya masa depan, kau bisa cari cowok lain di dunia ini..."

"Kenji, kubilang aku serius, apa jawabanmu?" Rio mengertak. "Jawab, bodoh!"

"Aaaa...haaah..." Kenji yang sekarang _speechless. _"Sudah kubilang jangan sering mengomel, kau buang-buang wajah cantikmu, tahu,"

"..."

"Aku tidak yakin tapi..." Kenji tersenyum. "...Kali ini kuterima,"

"..."

"Ooi, Rio~ jangan membatu disitu~ Riooo~"

...

Sementara itu disisi meja belakang, ada tiga orang berhimpitan seraya menyembunyikan suaranya.

"W, wah, Iwasaki berani juga,"

"Ssst! Pelankan suaramu Kaz!"

"H-Hei, jangan injak kakiku, Yuko!"

"Kalian berdua, tenang, tenang."

"Kau juga jangan berisik, Kaori...Ah! Tampaknya Rio pingsan,"

"..."

"...Kau benar," ucap Kazushi. "Ayo kita tolong saja,"

"Ya sudah, ayo." Kaori meninggalkan tempat duduknya lebih dulu.

**-Fin.-**

* * *

><p>

Oke, EPIC FAIL untuk Tomochika Kenji x Iwasaki Rio. Ya, ini salah satu minor pair favorit saya yang entah kenapa saya suka gabungin dua ending dari S. Link itu, whee~ Mungkin yang ga main P3P gatau Rio siapa, silahkan cari aja di MegaTen wiki. FAIL, FAIL FAAAAIL *sobs*

Oke, untuk chapter berikutnya, silahkan pilih mau pair apa. Kalau setiap pair suaranya sama kuat, saya akan pilih sendiri, berikut listnya, silahkan dilihat, dan silahkan pilih.

**-Moon x Fool =** Aragaki Shinjiro x Nagisa Kaori

**-Aeon x Fool x Lovers =** Aigis x Arisato Minato x Takeba Yukari

**-Justice x Priestess =** Amada Ken x Yamagishi Fuuka [CRACK]

**-Emperor x Empress =** Sanada Akihiko x Kirijo Mitsuru

**-Chariot x Strength =** Miyamoto Kazushi x Nishiwaki Yuko

**-Emperor x Justice =** Odagiri Hidetoshi x Fushimi Chihiro [CRACK]

**-Magician x Hanged Man = **Iori Junpei x Yoshino Chidori

Nah oke silahkan vote...yang crack optional sih, kalo mau ditiadakan juga ga masalah~

Saya akhiri dulu, ada yang mau review bila berkenan?


End file.
